1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a kit for clipping, storing and redeeming coupons such as those which appear in newspapers, magazines and the like which are redeemable for an indicated monetary sum when an article is purchased at a retail establishment such as a grocery store. The kit is in the form of a foldable holder constructed of any suitable type of flexible material and includes a pair of scissors conveniently supported in the holder to facilitate clipping the coupons, a storage area separated into a plurality of categorized and indexed spaces for storing the refund coupons and a storage area for temporarily storing coupons as items are selected from the store shelves so that those coupons to be redeemed will be separate from the stored coupons to facilitate their redemption at the checkout counter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of wallets, billfolds, card carrying cases, pocket receptacles are well-known and many of them include multiple pockets for storing various items, such as identification cards, vehicle operator's license, credit cards, photographs, and the like. The following U.S. patents are those known to applicant relevant to this invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 501,431--July 11, 1893--Lambert PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 1,558,921--Oct. 27, 1925--Reichle PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 2,379,672--July 3, 1945--Buxton PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 2,406,672--Aug. 27, 1946--Dingman PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 2,422,432--June 17, 1947--Miller PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 2,871,901--Feb. 3, 1959--Nash PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,048,210--Aug. 7, 1962--Fook PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,392,771--July 16, 1968--Hartley PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,729--Apr. 15, l975--Friedman PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,781--Mar. 30, 1976--Reis
None of the above-mentioned patents discloses a kit specifically adapted for clipping, sorting and redeeming coupons.